


Christmas Tree Alternatives

by CallousHeartz



Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Album), My Chemical Romance, The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Comic)
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, Gen, Idk they’re just messing about, It’s the Christmas Special lads!, M/M, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 03:09:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17133917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallousHeartz/pseuds/CallousHeartz
Summary: “once again - screw you all.”





	Christmas Tree Alternatives

"Dude! Come over here, right fuckin' now. You gotta see this shit."

Ghoul's kneeling over a sizeable cardboard box in the middle of the floor with eyes like a child on Christmas morning - except he's a 20-year-old guy, and Christmas morning isn't happening for another week.

Any sort of diner mystery will lure Kobra in at the speed of lightning, and this one is no exception.

"Mate, what the _fuck!_ "

He too crouches by the box, and runs his chipped-black fingernail over the thick strip of tape sealing it shut.

"Where th'hell did ya find this?"  
He speaks under his breath, like he's scared of waking whatever the box might hold.

Ghoul points to the storage cupboard behind his head.

It's been roughly four months since the Killjoys moved into this abandoned diner, yet little secrets like this still lurk behind walls and locked cupboard doors.

"How the... how'd ya even get in there, we got a key 'idden under the floorboards or somethin’?"

Ghoul shrugs and replies,  
"Turns out it was never _actually_ locked to start with."

Kobra eyes the box, clearly just as eager as Ghoul is to start ripping off the tape. He postpones that a little longer, though.

"Has it got anything, like, written on it? Might indicate what's in it, I dunno man,"

Ghoul shifts the box to one side, then another,

"Yeah, it does!" He concludes, "says: 'DECOR.' What the fuck's that?"

Kobra snorts and shoves Ghoul's shoulder,  
"Decoration, ya silly dick'ead! We put it on stuff an' it makes it all pretty, it's like _magic_ ," He teases.

"Yeah, I know _that,_ dude, I'm just saying... what the hell for?"

"How ‘bout we decorate you,” Kobra suggests, "Then we stick ya outside to lure Korse in, and _then_ we decorate his shiny head as well and we send 'im back to BLI HQ looking like he got too invested in Zone life,"

"Fucksake," Ghoul laughs, shaking his head, "Why do I ever ask you for help?"

"Because I’m..."

But before Kobra can reply, a little voice interrupts.

"Whatcha lookin' at?"

The Girl’s scurrying in, and she kneels down between them.  
Her mouth drops open as her small hand glides over the box,  
"Oooh,"

"I know right, we found it in th-"

" _I_ found it, fucker," Ghoul corrects, elbowing Kobra in the ribs.

"A'ight, well, _he_ found it, but no one's opened it yet, as ya can see,"  
He gestures to the tape.

The almost-eight-year-old (as she's been reminding them a lot these days, particularly in the context of being allowed in the Mad Gear circle pits next time he comes to Six), still has her eyes glued to the box, mesmerised.

"Why don't we open it?"

Ghoul shrugs,  
"Dunno what's in it,"

"Yeah we do. DECOR." Kobra reminds him.

"Yeah, but..."

"Well, _I_ think we should open it," The Girl decides.  
And, without a word from anyone else, she starts peeling away at the tape with her stubby, assorted-colour fingernails, a look of intense concentration creasing up her young features.

"Hey, kid, wait a second-" Kobra begins, but it's useless.

The Girl looks up at the two boys, victory written on her face.

"Looks like the Sandpup's determined the box's fate for us, then. Good job,” Ghoul ruffles her curls and she beams.

"Well, you two weren't doin' shit," She shrugs, "I had to do somethin', otherwise it would'a been closed until the world ended for real."

"That's fair," Kobra replies, scratching his  bleached mop of hair, "...and probably completely true,"

The Girl shoves a hand in, rummaging for a second, then produces a long string of fairy lights.

"It's _Christmas_ decor, you shit!" Ghoul shoves Kobra's arm and sticks his tongue out at him.  
Kobra flips him off with both hands.

As the Girl’s inspecting the new found decoration, another voice enters the mix.

"What's all this ruckus at - oh, damn," From the doorway, Jet almost takes a step back in disbelief as the Girl presents the string of lights.  
“Where the hell did y'all find that?"

Kobra opens his mouth to speak, but Ghoul slaps a hand over it.

"The cupboard over th- goddamnit, he licked me!" His hand flies off and he wipes his palm firmly down Kobra's sleeve, "Dickhead,"

"Ya practically shoved my lip ring into my gum," is Kobra's excuse as he folds his arms, "It was purely a matter of self-defense,"

Jet's entered fully now, and he too sticks a hand in the box.  
He yanks out a small polystyrene snowman on a looped string and dangles it off his finger; it’s had a tiny chunk taken out of its head and it's missing half an arm, but most of the glitter is still intact.

"Guess you'd put this one on a tree," He remarks, spinning the snowman around his fingertip, "But I got a better place for it,"

"Hang it off the toilet flusher?" The Girl offers, beaming hopefully.  
Jet shakes his head,

"Even better than that,"

He leans forward and slides it over the first low spikes of Ghoul's mohawk.

"Fucksake," Ghoul grins, "I should'a seen that bullshit coming."

"That's what you get for wasting our entire hair gel supply on the daily," Jet smirks proudly as Kobra doubles over laughing.

"Look!" The Girl waves a medium string of red tinsel in front of her face, gaping as the light bounces off strands here and there.

"Oh... _perfect_. Hold still, man,” Jet takes it with a sly smile.

"No fuckin' way," Ghoul shakes his head, but before he can escape, Jet's wrapped the tinsel around his shoulders. 

"Finishing touch?" The Girl scoots over and plops a gold star on his head, propping it with his hair.

"Screw you _all_ ," Ghoul groans.

As Jet’s got his back to him, rummaging through the box again, Ghoul tears off a small wad of the tinsel around him.  
“Here,” he shoves it down Jet’s shirt collar and falls back with a smirk.

Jet spins around, yanking it out the bottom of his shirt. He holds it above his head, ready to aim, as the Girl and Kobra giggle.

“Oh, I’ll get you for this you little f-“

“What the hell’s going on?”

The gang look up to find their bright-haired leader, leaning his hip on the doorframe with his arms folded.

“So, uh,” Jet looks around, “We found a box,”

“No,” Ghoul corrects, “ _I_ found a box, y’all keep taking my credit,”  
He gestures to the decorations on him,  
“Poison, you’re my last hope here. Save me.”

Kobra gives a soft “Aww,” clasping a hand to his chest, and Ghoul shoves him to shut him up.

“I could...” Poison smirks.

“Yes,” Ghoul pleads, “You really could.”

Poison walks over to the box. He picks up the string of fairy lights beside it,

“But we ain’t finished here,”

“Damnit,” Ghoul sighs.

“Yes, my dude!” Jet claps Poison on the shoulder as he kneels beside Ghoul and drapes the lights around his shoulders.

“There. _Now_ we’re done.”

Ghoul smirks, “Nope. Suddenly, I don’t think we are,” 

Before Poison can reply, Ghoul’s got him caught in the same string of lights. Poison lets out a high-pitched noise of surprise.

“You little shit!” He laughs, swatting at Ghoul with his hand before draping his arms over his shoulders,

“I’ll get ya back for this,” 

“Hey! You put the lights on me first,” Ghoul points out with a mischievous smirk, tucking a strand of Poison’s long hair behind his ear and sliding his fingertips down to curl it around them.

“Fine then,” Poison leans in closer, “We’re even,”

Ghoul lifts his chin with the tip of his finger and kisses his lips.

“Fucksake,” The Girl grumbles, “it’s like one of those Christmas movies where it’s good until everyone starts doing kissy shit at the end. And I hate those movies!”  
She tosses a small teddy on a string at the couple.

“Same, kiddo,” Kobra grins, “Same,” 

Poison sticks his tongue out at them, then kisses Ghoul again to distract him as he picks the teddy off the floor and hangs it on his ear.

“Perfect.”

“Once again,” Ghoul sighs, “Screw you _all_.”


End file.
